


Tell me again

by Fujoshiigirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshiigirl/pseuds/Fujoshiigirl
Summary: There’s this belief that people get better, that people get through whatever it is they need to get through. Well the getting better part is crucial for a certain fire dragon slayer. You see he may smile, and laugh with all his friends and family but it's all a ruse. He doesn’t want to worry them over his fear of abandonment. Ever since his father igneel left him without a word or trace as to where he had disappeared to, Natsu has had a struggle of accepting that his new life filled with friends and family were actually a permanent thing. He hated how he left when he thought no one was paying him mind. He would often fear that one day he awoke, that he’d find everyone he grown to love and accustomed to would be gone just like his father had done all those years ago.There’s this saying ‘actions speak louder than words’, in this case, a certain fairy tail wizard has taken it upon himself to show just how much Natsu is missing out on.So with open arms and a lot of convincing on Gray Fullbuster's part, he slowly started to show the fire wizard just how strong his love for him is, and not only that but that he’s willing to get through this with him together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic ever, I want to make it into a chapter story but in order to do so, I need to know if you guys like it enough to continue on with it. So please let me know your thoughts on it.

When someone promises to love you and it ends up being a lie, you can’t help but feel worthless and most of all unwanted. Natsu is currently on a bench at the park, just a little way from the bustling noise of the markets in town but also aways from the guild hall. He is lost in all thoughts of yet another failure of finding his father figure, feeling more hopeless the more he sets out in search for Igneel. Sighing in defeat, hanging his head low, not in the mood to do much else while his trusty companion Happy sat quietly beside him, a paw resting on his leg and staring up at him with big wide concerned eyes. Happy knew better than to push his best friend after every disappointment he always seems to get himself into. That doesn’t mean he feels any less pain for the dragon slayer. Sometimes all Happy wishes is for his friend to be content and free from this torture but nevertheless he remains at his side, offering all the support and care his small blue body can conjure up for the other.

After what felt like a few hours of Natsu just like that, his stomach growls in protest, reminding him that he is still human and they have certain needs. 

Lifting his head up, he offers a smile down at his life partner, beginning to stand up and heading to the guild for some much needed lunch. Throwing his failure to the back of his mind, he lets himself be more like his usual self on the way to appease the exceed. He really does feel bad that he worries the blue cat but he can’t help but feel so pathetic each time.

Making a mental note to take Happy fishing sometime soon, he pushes the doors to the guild hall open, welcoming the smell of his family and friends and most importantly food. With his mouth watering he immediately makes a bee line to Mira who is tending the bar and puts in a request for his and Happy’s lunch.

Grabbing a table and waiting patiently for his food to come, he begins to joke around with his buddy once more, feeling a little more of himself coming back. 

“I’m telling you Happy, fish tastes better when cooked!” Natsu stated matter of factly, arms crossed, not willing to change his mind on the subject.

“Take that back!” Happy angrily shook his head at the disbelief he was hearing.

As they continued to bicker, Lucy approached with Erza and Gray just behind her. Claiming a seat next to Natsu, Erza coming on his other side. Frowning Gray took the only available seat which is right across from him but is slightly blocked by Happy’s head. He had wanted to sit next to the fire breather but soon shook that thought away quickly as Mira came up with Natsu’s and Happy’s orders. 

Wasting no time both males begin to devour the delicious meals in an unmannered way making the celestial spirit holder cringe in disgust and forcing her head the other direction. Erza had been placing her order of a strawberry cake to mind his ungodly behavior but as for Gray, he was completely caught up in studying the long time rival he has as of late, began to consider him as more than a rival. 

Of course the looks he was directing across from him didn't go unnoticed by the take over mage. Smiling to herself, a bounce added to her steps, she proceeded with fulfilling orders. 

Burping and rubbing his ridiculously all of a sudden round belly, Natsu began plucking food from his teeth. Gray followed the movements intensely, unaware just how much he was staring.

Completely caught up in his observations Gray didn’t realize Erza speaking with him. 

“Gray?” snapping fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze.

“Wha-?” blinking up the red head.

“You alright there Gray?” narrowing her eyes as if doing so would give her answers.

Laughing somewhat nervously and looked to the side in hopes Natsu also didn’t catch him staring. “Of course, just was out of it for a moment. Nothing to be concerned with.” clearing his throat, scanning over all their watchful faces for a moment to make his point. Sighing in relief when they let go and listened with half an ear as Lucy told tales of her job that she took with Natsu and Happy, sounding a bit over dramatic. 

Mira took this opportunity to see what has gotten the ice mage so focused on the other boy. 

“So Lucy, when are you and Natsu going to admit to two are an item?” smiling to herself as she observed Gray but also paid mind to the dragon slayer, setting the strawberry cake down for Erza.

Sputtering and turning red as Erza's hair she began to protest on such things. Not feeling sorry for using Lucy as bait just get answers, Mira smirked as Gray began to get irritated and Natsu tensed.

Standing up abruptly Natsu excused himself and exited the guild hall without caring if Happy followed. Staring after him in confusion, Lucy turned to Happy and voiced her thoughts. “What’s wrong with him Happy?” leaning in a bit to listen. 

Dropping his ears sadly and sighing, “He’s still upset at the false information given to us about a dragon a few towns away. Lately Natsu hasn’t been much of himself.” starting to sniffle he continued. “He thinks I don’t know when he’s pretending for my sake but sometimes I catch him awake at night and crying quietly. It hurts me to see him like that but I don’t want to push him in case he starts distancing himself from me and I can’t lose my best friend.” giving into the tears that threaten to spill, Happy covered his eyes with his paws. 

Biting her lip, Lucy hugged Happy close. “I’m sorry Happy, maybe talking to him about it will actually do some good.” rubbing a hand on top of his head. 

Shaking his head as if annoyed, Gray stood and made his way to the doors as well in search for the flame brain. Scowling at Lucy’s suggestion, he thought about how she couldn’t begin to understand Natsu like he can. Without much thought, he made his way towards the all too known spot. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting by the river with his face tucked away into his knees, Natsu didn’t have to look up to know who had dared bothered him. “Go away ice princess, I’m not in the mood.” words muffled by his legs. 

Plopping down beside his best friend, making sure they were close enough to have their elbows brushing.

Tensing Natsu begin to look up from his place to glare at ice mage. “I said go away.” though he voiced his wants, there wasn’t much fight in them. 

Without a word Gray reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Jumping up, balling his fists up and glaring at the man before him, giving a snarl. “What are you doing!?” 

Gray stood slower, dusting himself and stared intently at the green eyes with a serious expression. “It’s okay to accept comfort Natsu.” unmoving and unblinking Gray continued.

“We aren't perfect Natsu, not everyone has it together, instead of running away and hiding from your feelings, you can get better but only if you allow me to help you…” taking a small step toward him with a hand out, encouraging him to take. 

Glowering even more and smacking the outstretched hand away from him. “I don’t need help! Especially if it’s from you!” taking a half step back and baring his sharp teeth at the persistent ice wizard. 

Unfazed at this behavior that he has predicted from the stubborn shorter man, he didn’t give up on trying. “I understand Natsu…” barely above a whisper, Gray tentatively took another step forward and chose that moment to embrace the younger in a quick embraced, afraid that if he took his time, he’d run away. 

Slightly thrashing with not much success as Gray only tighten his hold on him, showing no signs of letting him go anytime soon. Shaking and biting his lip to keep from sobbing right on Gray’s shoulders, he covered his eyes with his hair so he didn’t give the other person the satisfaction. 

With a tight hold on the other Gray begin to whisper sweet comforts. “SSSSsshhhhhh it’s okay Natsu. I’m here to help pick up the pieces.” rubbing a gentle hand up and down his back, trying to calm him down. 

“What do you know about what I feel?” voice cracking but otherwise not fighting against the hold or affection. 

Very carefully pulling back, keeping his arms around Natsu, Gray looked him in the eyes. “We may have lost our families in different ways, but no one should feel like they can’t find happiness in other ways. I know you Natsu, you think that in a blink of an eye I’ll disappear but that's not going to happen. I’m here to stay ...if you’ll let me ...” trying to maintain eye contact to get his point across but it's a bit difficult when the pink haired man is hiding behind his bangs. 

“I thought Igneel loved me and would stay with me forever and look what happened.” voice barely a whisper, Natsu begin to shake and that's when the tears rolled down tan cheeks.

“I swear to you Natsu I’m not going to abandon you. Whether you accept it or not, I'll show you what it is to be loved and cared for. I’ll remain by your side always. Just please let me in!” Gray began to plead, gripping the fire wizards arms in desperation. 

“Why do care Gray? As far as I know, all we ever did was fight and get on each others nerves!” wiping his face with the back of his hand, slightly glaring at the ice block.

“Because I care for you Natsu…..and-” before he can admit his love for the shorter man, he was interrupted but a hand in his face.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” shaking his head furiously, not wanting to believe that he was about to admit his love for him. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around that justification. As if his rival/friend would have grown actual feelings for him. Even if he really did have true feelings for him, he wondered when he had decided that he was the right one for him. Scowling at such a thing, he took a step back to really look at the man before him. He took in his appearance as if he was seeing him for the first time. Taking mental notes at the dark midnight blue untamed spiky hair that sat on top of milky pale skin with dark blue dark eyes that are piercing through him and surprisingly somewhat plump red lips. Eyes continuing to roam lower, taking in the shirtless body before him, the ripped body being appreciated but in a sexual way, more admiring all the hard work of his past to get him to be the strong wizard he is now.

Breaking him from his thoughts and observations. “Fine I won’t say the words until you’re ready. But for now, I want you to know that I care for you Natsu and that I’m here to stay.” and to prove his point he created ice cuffs to attach to himself and other. 

Not giving much time to react or think about what he was doing. “Hey! What’s the big idea Gray!” huffing and began lighting up flames to melt the ice on his wrist. 

“That won’t work, I purposely learned this trick for this very reason.” feeling a bit smug that he finally found an ice spell that the fire breather couldn’t melt. 

Growling Natsu started to tug on it and biting on it in a weak attempt to break free of this now crazy man. “You’re such a perverted ice block Gray! Are these really necessary!?” tugging one more time in defeat. 

“Yes.” face completely serious. “I’m not letting you go until you can accept my help whenever you need it, otherwise I’ll keep these on for as long as I need to.” feeling satisfied with his plan.

Throwing his head back in mock laughter, Natsu stared at Gray with half smirk. “Yeah right, we need to go home eventually, you need to use the restroom, and eat and sleep, and what about taking jobs? You can't manage that without breaking the seal.” stubbornly arguing in attempt to not give in the others plans.

“I thought you would say such a thing, which is why I came up with this.” he began moving in the other direction, away from the pink hot head. 

Thinking he was going to be yanked along, only to blink in confusion when he saw the the chain between them began to grow in length the more Gray walked away from him. 

Realization dawning on his slow mind. “You have got to be kidding me Gray! You made it to where no matter where we are or what we are doing, it will just keep growing!?” growling and clenching his fists as Gray began to walk back to him, watching the chain grow smaller now with the closer distance. 

Nodding to himself, satisfied with the spell and putting his hands in his pockets and giving Natsu a full smile. 

Taken back by the smile, Natsu turned his head to the side defiantly and mumbled. “Fine ...I'll let you in…”

Smiling even wider now, Gray felt a sense of content now that Natsu was going to let him in. Of course he’ll have to keep the chain on just to be sure this isn’t another one of his tricks. “I know I said I'd release the spell once you let me in but just in case, I’ll keep it on for a few days to be safe. If that's okay.” adding the last bit as an afterthought but not really giving him much of a choice either in the matter.

“Of course it's not okay! Release it already!” Natsu screamed in his face.

“I only said the last part to make you feel better, shall we go pick up Happy and go on a job then?” completely ignoring the other now and starting to head to the guild hall. 

The whole way there was Natsu’s endless fighting and arguing while the ice make wizard tuned him out, happy to have the other somewhat back to normal and excited to what’s to come of them in the future. He hopes to gain his love and trust with hopes of a possible intimate relationship with the other man. He’ll have to take things a lot slower but he doesn’t mind. He’s waited this long to get the flame brains attention, he can hold out a little longer to earn his love. With positive thoughts and dreams, Gray dragged a reluctant dragon slayer along to the future.


	2. Tell me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's make another attempt to get Natsu to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys chapter 2 of this story, continuing. Please let me if it's worth to keep writing. I really do want to make it into a story fic. Also check out my other works, I'm starting some new ones soon.

Chapter 2

There’s many moments Gray fell for the pink headed idiot known as Natsu Dragneel. He just can't pick a time where he didn’t think about the salamander. Gray doesn’t particularly like to show emotion or affection. I mean he does freak out every time Juvia tends to be overbearing of her love towards him or when it comes down to expressing his feelings, he just can’t seem to get it out. With Natsu though, he would express all these pent up feelings if it wasn’t for the idiots tendencies to always want to fight him. Gray loves brawling with Natsu, it's just he wants to do other forms of expressions as well but can’t seem to get the other man to not close up on him. It took Gray awhile to get Natsu to agree to open up to him. Of course he had to play a little dirty with those cuffs he learned to make sure he comes to him with any problems. It took almost a whole month with the cuffs on and a very reluctant, pissed off fire dragon slayer to agree to let an irritating ice make wizard in. So here is Gray Fullbuster now, in his apartment with the fire breather, enjoying a lovely dinner. Or so that’s what Gray wanted it to be. Instead, the two are arguing about Natsu keeping to himself once again and Gray threatening to cuff them once again. 

“You said you wouldn’t do it again!” Natsu pointed an accusatory finger toward Gray.

“I did not! Besides, you said you would open up to me if I let you out of them!” glaring daggers and crossing his arms. 

“Dammit Gray! Don’t make me fight you!” to make his point, Natsu made flames come alive in his clenched fists, getting in fighting stance.

“Then do it! If it means you show me some kind of emotion then go for it!” Gray shouted and standing still in case Natsu does throw some punches at him.

Annoyed that Gray wasn’t going to fight back, Natsu gave up the fight in him and turned his back to him. 

“Why are you doing this?” Natsu voice cracking and sounding small.

“Because I care about you Natsu and I want to see you smile….” Gray wanted to grab the flame brain into a tight embrace but hesitated because he didn't want Natsu to close off again after coming so far. “I think you have an incredible smile….. Always so bright…..” Gray truthfully whispered, knowing Natsu could pick it up with his sensitive hearing. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Natsu crossed his arms over himself and refused to look at the ice mage. 

Seeing the fire dragon slayer make no move to fight or protest, Gray tried his luck and kept going. “You’re always smiling, even when you want to break down and cry and hide from the world. I admire that about you Natsu. I love the way you laugh too, so loud and obnoxious.” Gray begin to take slow steps toward his back and kept going, a small smile growing as he reached a hand out.

Natsu looked from the corner of his eye, seeing Gray’s outstretched hand and smile, but making no effort to take the hand or return the smile and settled on not moving but also not speaking words.

Taking the last few steps to the heated back of Natsu, Gray lowered his hand and settled with resting his hands on the other man's hips. “Let’s finishing eating yeah?” the ice block whispered into the warm ear, brushing the shell of it with his lips.

Gasping out loud Natsu jumped away, face burning bright red from both embarrassment and surprise. Swinging around to face Gray to glare at the slightly taller male. 

Holding his hands up in surrender and offer a half smile, “Too soon?” Gray bite his lip from anticipation. 

“Don’t do that again.” still glaring, Natsu walked over to the table and sat down to eat his delicious meal.

Taking that as a win that not only did Natsu sit back down and not leave him but also not beat him to a pulp from making such a bold move and sat back down, giving the pink headed man a blinding smile, beginning to eat once more.

To say the least, both boys had a not so bad dinner that night. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu had a great many things going on with his mind at the moment, sitting inside the guild hall and watching a certain ice make wizard who was very persistent on breaking through his walls he built up every since Igneel left him. Thinking of Gray and how the other man believes such love exists. He’ll break his own heart that way, Natsu thought. Natsu promised himself he’d never let himself fall again in case these people surrounding him would leave too just like his own father had. The same father that taught him everything he knows today, and the same dragon that promised to love and stay by his side forever. That day Igneel left him, was the same day Natsu promised himself he wouldn’t believe that such kind of love does not exist. To Natsu it just wasn’t worth getting hurt again. Even if it’s for a man whose dedicated himself completely to him. Natsu has a vague understanding as to why Gray is doing all of this but at the same time he doesn’t understand. Hadn’t he made it clear that no matter what Gray does or how much he gets him to open to him, it’s not going to make a difference? Surely Gray is smarter than that, or so Natsu liked to believe he was. It had been a week since their somewhat awkward dinner at Gray’s house and Natsu has since spoken with him. That didn’t stop Gray from stopping by his house every so often every day or give him smiles on missions and engage into brawls when he was in the mood. Natsu studied the now shirtless man across the guild, watching as Juvia threw herself at him. Natsu rolled his eyes, stuffing more food into his mouth, absolutely disgusted at how Juvia could just easily declare her love for Gray. Natsu may not quite believe Gray when he says he cares for him but it shouldn’t be so easy to confess such feelings that are supposed to mean everything from within. Choosing to ignore his now frustrating thoughts once he realized Gray managed to slip away from the water mage and join him at his table along with Happy. 

“Should we do another dinner or maybe go on a vacation trip?” Gray smiled that smile of his when he’s around Natsu, waiting for a response. 

“No.” mouth still full of food, Natsu kept stuffing so he didn’t have to engage into the conversation. 

“That sounds like fun Natsu!” Happy smiled mischievously, knowing about their dinner experience since Natsu can’t keep secrets from him anymore after Gray all but forced him to at least confide in him if not Gray himself. 

Glaring and washing his food down with the liquid provided for him from Mira from earlier. “Happy….” Natsu warned his blue companion. 

“It's just dinner Natsu.” feigning innocence, Happy smiled brightly.

“You know damn well why it’s a no.” Natsu growled, not buying his buddy’s bullshit. 

“Oh come on Natsu, last time wasn’t that bad.” Gray rested his chin in his palm and kept that stupid smile of his. 

“Please Natsu…” Happy made the biggest cute eyes he could muster up at his pink headed friend. He just wanted him to be happy and even though it was Gray, Happy was more than thrilled to help the other male to be apart of Natsu’s peace of mind. 

Sighing, Natsu couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Let's do the trip this time. Dinner was too much last time.” Natsu thought while on the trip, it would at least give them something to do and not be as quite alone like the dinner was. Of course he also thought that Happy would be joining them two but that wasn’t the case at all. 

“Great! You two have fun!” Happy jumped up, wings spreading out to go find Wendy and Carla and let them know that he stay with them for the weekend until Natsu returns from his trip with Gray. 

“H-Hey!” Natsu tried reaching for the exceed and missing as he flew away quickly. “Happy get back here!” but it was too late and Natsu was left to face Gray alone who was dancing on the inside in triumph. 

“Great so let's get packing. If we leave on the train now, we can make it to the beach by dinner time, sound good?” Gray was already standing up and making his way to the doors but stopped just before he can get any further and cuffed the two of them once again for good measure.

“Gray!” Natsu growled and stomped over to him. “What did we say about the cuffs!” 

“I wanted to make sure you don’t bail.” Giving him a cheeky grin then turned to walk out of the guild. Natsu didn’t follow at first, didn’t need to if the chain on the cuffs were just going to grow in distance the more Gray walked away from him.

It wasn’t until the two were getting catcalls and whistles from their guild mates that Natsu ran out after Gray, blushing from embarrassment. He’ll have to kick the ice block ass later for putting him on the spot like that again. 

SIghing in defeat Natsu made his way to his home to pack up for this trip, watching the cuffs grow. Natsu still couldn’t understand why this was happening. He is grateful though that Gray hadn’t out right said he loved him, but he also thinks it's only because he asked him not to. Either way, Gray could have said it anyway, but then to him it would have no meaning, just like to him, Juvia’s confesses don’t mean shit to him. 

Trying to clear his mind from these thoughts, Natsu set out to the train station, after packing, not looking forward to being sick when the train gets going.

Let’s get this trip over with Natsu thought to himself as he saw Gray in view, with a new shirt on that he will most likely lose soon enough.

With one last look at the smile Gray made just for him, he climbed onto the train towards his new awakening feelings but is not yet known to either boy.


End file.
